Becoming the Sorceress
by RinoaHeartilly1805
Summary: After experiencing weird symptoms, Rinoa blacks out and is transported to a different realm. What happens when the story changes for the worse and even Rinoa doesn't know what's happening anymore. Adult situations... this is gonna get dark folks.
1. It Begins

**The halls of the old castle were dark, and Rinoa could here her footsteps echoing as she walked. The team of six had split up into 2 groups to try and find a way through the winding corridors of Ultimecia's lair. Herself, Selphie and Zell had separated to cover more ground. She came to an open doorway and stopped. The room was empty except for a small wooden desk in the corner. She called upon a fire spell she had drawn from one of the castle's many monsters and held it in the palm of her hand using it as a light source. As she entered the room she could see spiders scuttling away from the light and she shivered. This place was so creepy. Sighing she thought of Angelo and secretly wished he was here with her. She'd left him on purpose; the thought of a dog attemping to time travel, or whatever it was they did to get here, didn't seem like a good idea. After thoroughly checking for any other living thing in the room she turned her eyes to the desk. It was plain; two drawers were facing her and there was space for a chair in between them. Pulling open the first drawer she was greeted with nothing but cobwebs and dust. The second drawer, however, hid something different. A notebook. It was small and brown yet there wasnt a speck of dust to be seen. **

**"That's weird," she said, picking the small book up with her free hand, "someone must have put it in here recently." Before she had the chance to open it, a loud crash rang through the hall. Rinoa spun around in surprise, the fire dying and the room diving back into darkness.**

**"Rinoa!" Zell's voice burst through the darkness. "Where are you?" She shoved the notebook into the pocket of her duster and ran out of the room, soon forgetting about it entirely as the final battle with the sorceress began. **

Present Day

Squall awoke to the smell of copper. Becoming more aware his mind panicked as he recognized the scent. Blood. He jumped out of bed and turned on the dorm room light. Rinoa slept soundly next to where he had risen from but the pillow her head rested upon was covered with slowly drying blood that had been pouring out of her nose. He grabbed towel out of a basket filled with laundry and returned to her side.

"Rin wake up." He shook her shoulder until her eyelshes fluttered and opened. She looked at him blearily and went to rub her face. Her eyes widened as she felt the warm, sticky remanents of the nose bleed.

"Shit!" she yelped, yanking the towel out of his hands and pressing it to her face. She left the bed and walked into the bathroom. He heard the faucet come to life and stood up as well. Squall leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom and watched as she scrubbed at the residue, turning the water pink as she did so. He sighed and crossed his arms.

"This is the second time this week Rin," He said softly, " I think you should go to the infirmery and have Kadowaki take a look at you." Rinoa turned off the water and dried her face before looking at him.

"You're right. I'll go see her tomorrow. I don't think it's that serious though. People get nose bleeds all the time," He raised his eyebrows at her and pointed to the bed.

"Not that badly." The pillow and case were most likely ruined and would have to be thrown out.

"I'm sorry," she responded. He pulled her into a hug, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Don't be. It isn't anything you did. I just worry is all." He glanced at the clock on the wall and released her.

"It's 5. I'm going to go train for a couple hours. Cid wants me in his office by 8am for a meeting or something. Let's meet up for breakfast around 7?" Rinoa smiled at him and nodded, crawling back into bed. Squall grabbed the blood soaked pillow and set it on the floor before he was finished he tucked the pillow under one arm and grabbed his gunblade. He looked at her as he opened the door.

"I'll see you later."

"Ok," she answered already half asleep,"I love you." His smile widened.

"I love you too."


	2. Black Out

**5:30 am Training Center**

Squall made his way down to the training center, his mind still on Rinoa. He stayed calm around her but inside he was genuinely worried. Part of his military training was a basic knowledge of the human body. Nose bleeds that bad weren't normal. What bothered him more though was her apparent lack of care towards it all.

He entered the archway leading to the training grounds and saw a familiar outline in the distance. Seifer had come for an early morning workout as well. Squall approached the other man, nodding as he began stretching out in preparation. Seifer nodded back then did a double take. Leaning against his blade he raised an eyebrow at Squall.

"You know you have blood on your shirt right? Did you spend your night killing someone?" Squall rolled his eyes and sighed, looking down at his shirt and seeing the blood stain he hadn't noticed before.

"It's Rinoa's" Seifer's eyebrows rose even higher.

"Not from anything I did," Squall snapped, "she's been having these horrible nose bleeds during the night and I had to throw out the pillow she had been sleeping on." Seifer's expression turned more serious.

"Is she alright?" Squall could see the slightest care in the other man's eyes. He had forgotten that Seifer and Rin dated in the past. It was only natural for him to worry.

"Honestly? I don't know. I think she's hiding something." Seifer's brow furrowed.

"Well, if it's important she will tell you. Anyway don't worry about it right now. Let's spar." Squall nodded and lifted his blade. Seifer did the same; a split second of eye contact followed before sparks flew and the battle had begun.

**6:30 am Dormitories**

Rinoa woke with a gasp as her alarm went off. It wasn't the shrill ringing that had awoken her however. The dream she had been having was so vivid, but for some reason she could no longer remember any of it. Her head was pounding and she felt unnaturally warm but she forced herself out of bed and into the shower. The cool water helped to alleviate the pain in her head and she sighed in content.

Stepping out of the shower, she grabbed a towel and wrapped herself up before leaning against the sink. The weird symptoms had started with vomiting and she had thought she was pregnant. But Kadowaki ran the tests which came back negative. Then the bleeding started; over the course of a week she went from feeling totally normal to bleeding constantly and having severe headaches. She shook her head and got dressed. She would go to the infirmary after breakfast.

**7:00 am Cafeteria**

Squall was sitting at a table with two plates of food in front of him when Rinoa entered the room. He smiled at her as she sat and pushed the smaller plate towards her. On it was a couple pieces of toast and some fruit.

"I know your stomach has been bothering you so I tried to get food that would help." Rinoa smiled,

"Thanks." Squall smiled back and began talking about his training session that morning. She began to eat, an odd feeling coming over her. She felt spacey; Squalls voice was becoming more and more distorted. Black spots appeared in her vision and the world tilted sideways.

"Rin?! Rinoa!" Squall's yell sounded so far away as she hit the floor and the world went dark.

**8:00 am Headmaster Cid's Office**

Cid stood next to the brown leather sofa that sat in the corner of his office. He looked down on Rinoa's unmoving form with concern. He had been passing through the cafeteria when she passed out and instructed Squall to bring her up to his office. Squall sat next to him now with his head in his hands. Cid hadn't wanted her in the infirmary. It was too public and he didn't want other students poking their noses in. Squall sighed and lifted his head.

"This reminds me of the time she went into a coma after the fight with Edea." Cid nodded. He remembered it well. Not knowing what was going on with his wife and worrying about her safety constantly.

"Speaking of Edea, I want her to take a look at Rinoa. I think her knowledge of medicine may help. Let's take her to my house." Squall nodded and moved to lift Rin. Hopefully Edea could tell them what the hell was going on.


	3. Two Minds, One Soul

**Nothingness**

Rinoa was in the dark; it seemed never-ending. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a spark and turned towards it. Too late, it was gone. She tried to get up but her body wouldn't move. In fact she couldn't feel the ground upon which she was laying. She couldn't feel anything. She wasn't even sure if she was breathing. Suddenly she felt a force pushing, no crushing, her mind. She tried to scream but nothing happened. The pain intensified and everything went white.

**Deling City (other realm)**

She was back in Deling during the Sorceress parade. They had just finished fighting a possessed Edea when she summoned a giant icicle and shot it at Squall. Rinoa felt the same panic as she watched him fall off of the parade float.

"It's ok," she tells herself, "This has already happened. He's fine. The icicle was a fake."

It was true. The ice she shot didn't actually do any damage, it just knocked Squall out. She ran to the edge and looked down.

Something was wrong. Squall wasn't just unconscious. He was bleeding profusely. The ice had turned pink and pieces of flesh stuck to the sharp point.

"Oh my god!" Rinoa jumped down landing hard on her ankle. Pain screamed up her leg but she didn't care. The blood pool grew larger as she approached. Squall's eyes were open, tears streaming down his face. His gasps for air had turned into a wet gurgle.

"Squall! Squall look at me!" He turned to her, reaching for her with his hand. She grasped it as she fell to her knees; the blood soaked mud squashing against her legs.

"Rin.. I.." He stopped, the gurgling came to a halt and his eyes stilled. She could feel her heart breaking as his hand went limp and she let out a cry that could be heard blocks away.

**Nothingness**

She blinked and it was dark again. Tears wet her face and she had begun hyperventilating. The pain hit her like a bomb this time.

**Deling City (other realm)**

All of a sudden she was sitting at a desk. Books were piled all around her and she hurriedly flipped through the one in front of her. Runes covered the pages and spells burned into her memory in desperation. She was looking for something specific, something that would be buried deep among the tomes. A knock came at the door.

"Rinoa?" Her father, Caraway, appeared. "You should come eat."

"Go away." she hissed. He sighed.

"You haven't left the room since that young man died. What was his name.."

"Squall!" She screamed, flying off of her chair and towards the door. Caraway looked at her in shock and backed away.

"Rinoa what.. what have you been doing in here? You've been locked away for months. It's no-" He was cut off by the door slamming shut in his face. She glanced at herself in the mirror nearby. Her hair was matted and the circles under her eyes were a deep purple. Any shred of fat that had been on her body was gone; her bones sticking out more than they should. She muttered under her breath and felt herself calm down.

Two minds in one head. The Rinoa whose Squall survived and the other. She could hear both voices whispering and screaming at one another non-stop but she didn't care. She would find what she was looking for. She would bring Squall back.


End file.
